The present invention is directed to a clip for a siding panel, and, more particularly, to a clip for securing a siding panel, having a channel nailing hem, to a structure, while allowing longitudinal movement of the siding panel.
Siding composed of vinyl or other material is commonly used as an external covering of a structure. Such siding is typically formed of elongate panels having connectors formed along the lengths of their upper and lower edges. In use, the siding panels are installed in horizontal rows and interlock with vertically adjacent panels. A nailing hem extending across the top of each siding panel has a series of slots for receiving nails to attach the siding panel to a structure. The siding expands and contracts with changes in temperature, and the slots allow the siding to move longitudinally along the structure.
Ideally, siding nails are not driven fully into the wall of the structure so that the underside of the nail head does not bear against the nailing hem with any significant pressure. This allows for the longitudinal movement of the panel along the structure. However, the nails may be driven in too far, impeding the free movement of the siding panel.
In certain installations, horizontally adjacent panels are rigidly secured to one another with a splicing member positioned behind the panels. This can create a composite siding panel of great length. The slots in the nailing hem cannot accommodate the longitudinal expansion of such a composite siding panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a siding clip which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the aforesaid difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of preferred embodiments.
The principles of the invention may be used to advantage to provide a clip for securing an interlocking siding panel, having a channel nailing hem, to a structure, while allowing longitudinal movement of the siding panel. The clip may be used in conjunction with a splicing member which rigidly secures horizontally adjacent siding panels to one another.
As is common in the siding industry, the clip and siding panels described herein can be composed of a variety of materials, including metal and plastic, e.g. PVC. Preferably, the clip is composed of aluminum.
In accordance with a first aspect, a clip for a siding panel includes a planar sheet of material. A forward leg extends outwardly from a front surface of the planar sheet, forming a shoulder, and then bends downwardly and inwardly forming a U-shaped flange defining a channel opening toward the planar sheet. A rear leg extends outwardly from the front surface of the planar sheet at a point below the forward leg.
In accordance with another aspect, a siding panel assembly includes a siding panel comprising a top lock, a body portion, a bottom lock, and a nailing hem. The bottom lock and top lock are configured to enable interlocking with other panels of like construction. The nailing hem includes a channel base, opposing channel side portions, and a channel having an open end. The assembly also includes a clip formed of a planar sheet having an upper edge and a lower edge. A forward leg extends from a front surface of the planar sheet. A first portion of the forward leg extends forwardly, and a second portion of the forward leg bends downwardly and inwardly forming a U-shaped flange defining a channel opening toward the planar sheet. The U-shaped flange is configured to mate with the nailing hem. A rear leg extends outwardly from the planar sheet below the forward leg. The rear leg is received by the top lock.
In accordance with yet another aspect, a clip for a siding panel includes a planar sheet of material, and a first leg extending outwardly from a surface of the planar sheet to form a shoulder. The first leg then bends back toward the planar sheet forming a U-shaped flange defining a channel opening toward the planar sheet. A second leg extends outwardly from the surface of the planar sheet at a point below the first leg.
In accordance with a further aspect, a clip for a siding panel includes a planar sheet of material folded upon itself to form an upper folded edge and forward and rearward legs. A lower portion of the forward leg extends forwardly from the forward leg, forming a shoulder, and then bends downwardly and inwardly forming a U-shaped flange defining a channel opening toward the forward leg. A lower portion of the rearward leg bends forwardly at a horizontal bend forming a shoulder extending outwardly from the rearward leg.
From the foregoing disclosure, it will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this area of technology, that the present invention provides a significant advance. Preferred embodiments of the clip of the present invention can provide a device which safely secures a siding panel to a structure while allowing longitudinal movement of the panel along the structure. These and additional features and advantages of the invention disclosed here will be further understood from the following detailed disclosure of preferred embodiments.